Jafar and Maleficent
by Demons 'n' Vampires
Summary: A Jafar and Maleficent one-shot. Summary inside. Read and Review.


Hi this is my first fanfic. I don't think it's that good but I hope you like it anyway. Read and Review.

All the characters mentioned belong to Disney. I don't own any of them.

Jafar and Maleficent have been dating for a while without the other villains noticing. Jafar wants Maleficent to tell the other villains about their relationship so they don't have to keep hiding it but Maleficent refuses as she doesn't how the other villains will react. So she and Jafar keep their relationship a secret for the meantime....

In the middle of the night while the rest of the villains were asleep Jafar invited Maleficent into his room. At first they started talking but then it lead to kissing. They hadn't been kissing long when Jafar had pulled away and said that he wanted to talk about their situation. Maleficent had just sighed and sat down on the couch and Jafar sat down next to her. They used their magic to make a cup of tea appear in their hands and sipped their tea quietly.

'I'm sick and tired of all this sneaking around Maleficent' Jafar said and placed his cup on the table.

'Shut up you idiot and keep your voice down. Do you want to wake them? Maleficent replied and lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip.

'Why can't we just tell them? Jafar asked.

'We will tell them when I feel that the time is right. When I'm ready' Maleficent replied.

'And just when will that be my dear? Next year perhaps?' Jafar questioned.

'Well if that's going to be your attitude then I'll just leave' Maleficent said through gritted teeth. Jafar wasn't affected in the least. However Maleficent didn't leave.

'Look if we tell them now it will be over and done with' Jafar said.

'No Jafar. I don't know how they will react to it. They might take it as a bad sign' Maleficent stated firmly.

'Why ever would they take it as a bad sign?' Jafar asked.

'Because we're villains' Maleficent simply put it.

Jafar sighed. 'It's really none of their business Mal. As long as we can walk around freely as a couple I don't care what they think' Jafar said.

'Well I do. It could ruin our reputation if they think we've gone soft. We are the leaders and I intend to be feared and in charge. And don't call me Mal. It's bad enough that Cruella and Ursula call me that even though I distinctly told them several times not to' Maleficent said.

Jafar smirked and Maleficent glared at him. 'You think that's bad. Hades keeps calling me Jaffy' Jafar said. Maleficent laughed at his nickname and it was Jafar's turn to glare at her.

'It's not funny you know. It's humiliating being called by that nickname' Jafar said angrily. Maleficent stopped laughing.

'And it's humiliating being called by my nickname as well but you just had to join in and say it as well didn't you' Maleficent said coldly.

'I like your nickname though. It sounds sexy' Jafar flattered. Maleficent blushed a little but tried to brush it off.

'I...I don't care don't say it' Maleficent said and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Jafar smiled back and took her hand in his and kissed it.

'Mal' he said. Maleficent blushed a deeper shade of green.

'Stop it' she said embarrassed. Jafar leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away he whispered 'Mal' in her ear.

'Jafar stop it' Maleficent said seriously. Jafar couldn't resist. He found it amusing seeing the mistress of all evil embarrassed. He leaned in to kiss her lips. He was inches away from her lips when he said 'Mal' for the third time.

'I mean it Jafar stop it' Maleficent shouted and pushed him away before he could kiss her. Jafar smirked at her and laughed at her. Maleficent was furious and zapped him with her staff. Jafar started coughing.

'Try that again and you'll regret it' Maleficent threatened and zapped him again and his clothes were back to normal.

'Where's your sense of humour Maleficent?' Jafar asked and coughed. Maleficent just glared at him.

'Well I should head back to my room' Maleficent said.

'Whatever for? You haven't been here that long' Jafar questioned. It was now Maleficent's turn to smirk at him.

'Are you scared to be alone?' Maleficent asked and laughed. Jafar scowled at her but was embarrassed.

'Of course not don't be stupid. But I will miss you my desert bloom' Jafar said smoothly.

Maleficent smiled at him but said in a serious tone 'Don't ever call me that unless you want to be killed' she stated firmly.

'Then what would you like me to call you my darling, angel perhaps? Jafar suggested.

'Don't you dare' Maleficent said.

'How about deadly rose? Jafar suggested again.

'Hmm. I do like deadly but I hate rose. It reminds me of that pathetic Princess Aurora. She was called Briar Rose' Maleficent said.

'But rose emphasises your beauty. You're as beautiful as a rose' Jafar complimented. Maleficent grinned.

'And you're handsome and charming' Maleficent complimented. She went silent for a few moments. 'But like I said I still don't like rose' Maleficent stated.

'Fine deadly sorceress' Jafar said.

'Much better' Maleficent purred and leaned in and kissed him. Jafar pulled her in closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her while Maleficent put her arms around his shoulders. After a few minutes Maleficent pulled away.

'Now I should get going' Maleficent said and stood up. She was about to leave when Jafar grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him.

'Maleficent all joking aside I want to know' Jafar said.

'You want to know what exactly? Maleficent asked.

'I want to know how you feel...about me' Jafar replied.

'What are you talking about you idiot? You know I like you what more is there to it? Maleficent shouted.

'What I want to know is do you...Jafar trailed off.

'Oh Jafar not this again' Maleficent said and sighed.

Jafar stood up. 'Well do you?' he asked.

'Just drop the question, it's not important' Maleficent answered.

'Maleficent I'm serious do you...Jafar pauses and sighs ...do you love me?' he asked.

'Jafar all I'm going to say is that I like you. End of discussion' Maleficent snapped and she pulled her hand away from his.

'Are you going to avoid this topic forever Mal? Jafar asked through gritted teeth.

'Stop calling me Mal, Jaffy' Maleficent replied through gritted teeth.

'Don't call me Jaffy, Mal' Jafar joked.

'Don't call me...Maleficent trailed off and sighed.

'This is ridiculous we're acting like children' she said and put her hand over her eyes. After a moment of silence Maleficent eventually spoke.

'Why do you want to know so badly? Why can't you be happy where we are now? She scowled.

'Because I want to know whether or not our relationship is going somewhere or not so I know that I'm not just wasting my time' Jafar explained.

'How dare you. Well if you really feel that way then I'm leaving' Maleficent shouted and disappeared. Jafar knew that she was going to her room so he followed her. Maleficent appeared in her room and Jafar appeared just after her.

'You're not the only one who can teleport you know' Jafar said acidly.

'I was well aware of that but I can easily come up with a spell to keep you out of my room' Maleficent pointed out.

'And I can easily find a way to reverse the spell' Jafar pointed out.

'You know your magic isn't as powerful as mine Jafar' Maleficent explained.

'I'll find a way. There will be a way to reverse it' Jafar explained.

Maleficent scowled at him. 'Get out' she said bitterly.

'Even if I leave I will still ask you next time' Jafar stated.

Maleficent made her staff appear in her hands. 'Then I'll kill you' she threatened putting her staff in front of his face.

'Then I'll get Hades to bring me back to life' Jafar spat.

'You're beginning to drive my patience Jafar' Maleficent said.

'The same can be said for you my dear' Jafar replied.

Maleficent pushed her staff closer to his face. 'I'll kill you now then' Maleficent threatened again.

'Go on then. You don't have the guts to do it Maleficent' Jafar challenged.

'We'll see' Maleficent spat and a green aura appeared from her staff. But she hesitated.

'What are you waiting for go on' Jafar challenged. But maleficent knew that she couldn't do it. In her heart, even though she didn't think that she had one she loved Jafar even though she wouldn't say it. Instead she made her staff disappear.

'I told you, you couldn't do it' Jafar said smiling smugly.

Maleficent folded her arms across her chest. 'I suppose you were right' Maleficent said in defeat. 'I don't understand. This has never happened to me before. Usually if I'm going to kill a man I do it. I don't hesitate I just kill him' Maleficent explained.

'By the way where did that green aura go' Jafar asked.

'I sent it to one of the heroes' worlds. That should create some chaos' Maleficent answered and smiled wickedly.

'Excellent plan Maleficent' Jafar said and smiled wickedly. 'Anyway if you're not going to kill me then why can't you just say the words?' he asked.

'Because I can't' Maleficent answered.

'Why not?' he asked again.

Maleficent sighed and put her hand over her eyes. 'Listen I have never felt this way towards man. I've never had a relationship with any man because I usually end up killing him before the date ends and I...she paused. 'I just feel that we might be rushing things by admitting our feelings just now' Maleficent said.

'Maleficent we have been dating for a few weeks. We wouldn't be rushing things by admitting our feelings. I don't want to rush anything either but saying I love you isn't rushing anything. That would be more like say, getting married' Jafar explained.

'And can you say those words without hesitation?' Maleficent questioned.

'Yes. I love you Maleficent' Jafar said.

Maleficent blushed. 'Well maybe if he can say it so openly maybe I can as well' she thought. 'And I love you Jafar' Maleficent said.

Jafar's jaw dropped but he quickly regained his composure. He leaned in and kissed her. Maleficent put her hand on both sides of his face while Jafar wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand on the back of her head, pressing her against him. After a minute they broke away.

'Well I'm going to bed' Maleficent said and yawned.

'Goodnight Maleficent' Jafar said.

He was about to disappear when Maleficent said 'Feel free to stay if you wish'.

Jafar stopped. 'Are you sure?' he questioned. She'd never asked him to stay before.

'Of course' Maleficent replied and got into bed.

'Very well I'll stay' Jafar said and got into bed next to her.

'Besides I could use the company' Maleficent said.

Jafar smirked at her. 'Likewise' he said. Maleficent moved closer to Jafar and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Jafar wrapped his arms around Maleficent and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
